The present application relates to an electrostatic capacitance input device for detecting an input position based on the change in electrostatic capacitance connected to input position detection electrodes and an electro-optical device equipped with an input device having the electrostatic capacitance input device.
Some of electronic equipment such as mobile phones, car navigators, personal computers, ticket vendors and bank terminals incorporate an input device called a touch panel, for example, on the surface of a liquid crystal device so that one can enter information as one views an image displayed on an image display region of the liquid crystal device. An electrostatic capacitance input device is among such types of input devices and monitors the electrostatic capacitance connected to each of a plurality of input position detection electrodes. Therefore, when a finger approaches one of the plurality of input position detection electrodes, the electrostatic capacitance connected to the electrode in question increases by the amount of electrostatic capacitance formed between the electrode and finger, thus allowing for the electrode in question to be identified.
Such an electrostatic capacitance input device is susceptible to electromagnetic noise because it detects the changes in capacitance coupled to the input position detection electrodes. For this reason, it has been proposed to provide a shield electrode over the entire surface of the side opposite to the input operation side of the electrostatic capacitance input device (see JP-T-2003-511799, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).